


mischievous

by yeosangry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BUT HEY ITS SOME WHAT GOOD, Choi San is Whipped, Fluff, Forests, Hybrids, I APOLOGIZE, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, These boys are in love, demon seonghwa, dies., how to tag, mingi is a racoon hybrid, no one dies i die, no proof reading, not edited, nymph hongjoong, pure fluff, rushed ending, seongjoong parents, sorta - Freeform, what to tag..., yunho is a bear hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangry/pseuds/yeosangry
Summary: a bright light followed behind san' white fluffy tail as he ran through the forest. he was being chased once again by bunch of hunters, "this is what you get for being so mischievous" is what the forests keeper hongjoong would say to him. san couldn't help himself, hes an antartic fox; it's in his nature.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 32





	mischievous

a bright light followed behind san' white fluffy tail as he ran through the forest. he was being chased once again by bunch of hunters, "this is what you get for being so mischievous" is what the forests keeper hongjoong would say to him. san couldn't help himself, hes an antartic fox; it's in his nature. 

quickly turning into his beast form, he climbed up the highest tree to hide from the hunters. the pretty green leaves of the tree covered the young fox hybrid well. san was at the top of the tree, hearing footsteps under him; keeping his breathing to the lowest as he could, his big tail covering his side and his white ears lowred. 

"where did fox boy go?" one of the hunters sneered, clearly frustraded at losing such an important hunt. "i'm sorry boss, the guy is fast." his boss kicked the poor young mans ankle; making him collapse to the ground and grabbing his knee. "you're worthless for this team. stay here, you're out of the team jung wooyoung." and with that the so callef boss and his team went off; leaving the poor boy alone and scared. 

night fell upon the forest, the moon giving it's best to provide some light. san fell asleep as he waited for the young hunter to get out of his sight. while thinking the coast was clear, san jumped out of the tree; his paws landing on the ground softly as he turned back to a human. his tail and ears still visable. 

a low grunt could be heard from bwhind the young hybrid; his ears shot up and tail wagging as he got startled from the noise. slowly san turned around, he had already guessed what it could be and he was right. 

there he was, a young handsome man sleepinv soundly against the big tree, his hair falling infront of his face as he snores softly. 

san took a step closer. nothing 

another step.

and another. 

crouching down san was now facing the curious handsome man, he looked down at the shirt the man was wearing. the hunters iconic logo proudly on display on his chest. his breathing even and soft. his eyes wandering some more he looked straight at the young man. he looked at his long black silky, the mole under his eyes and beautiful plump lips. 

san sat besides him, his head resting on his shoulders and closed his eyes. 

the next morning he could hear shuffiling next to him; his eyes fluttered open to the bright light of the beautiful morning sun. san brought his head up from the ground (during the nigjht san changed hid position) he was greeted with two dark eyes staring at him. 

"who are you?" wooyoung was scared of the white tailed creature as it wagged its tail from side to side. to his dismay wooyoung didn't get an answer. "i'll ask once again, who are you?" the creatures stared back at wooyoung, his gaze piercing through his soul, wooyoung was getting more and more confused and scared. why wasn't it answering? "look if you dont tell me your name right now.." he paused a while to think. "i'll bring you to my brother! you look exsctly like the fox we were hunting last night! so...so you better tell me your name-" 

"san" it spoke. "w-what?"

"san. you asked for my name, right? my name is san." a beautiful name for a beautiful creature, wooyoung eyes fell to the ground and stumbled over his words, trying to look for the right ones. 

"please don't kill me sir, i promise i didn't do anything to you." san spoke softly, his voice came out weak and fragile; making wooyoung lower his guard. "all i did was steal some bread. i didn't hurt anyone..." right, that was what wooyoung and his brothers hunters came for. to catch the mystical culprit for stealing food. "my friend yunho, he's sick! i-i needed to help him..." wooyoung looked at the hybrid with pitiful eyes. 

wooyoung was raised to hunt mystical creatures that resinated in this forest, h3 never liked it though. the creatures never did anything wrong. they stayed in the forest; botering no one. but humans were greedy and pathetic, humans liked hurting things that were different, wooyoung however didn't. he cared for everyone, even the unknown things that lived here. 

"i'm not gonna kill you. i'll help you make your friend better, i'll make sure to bring food everyday." the hunter exclaimed, he felt pity for the poor creature. "how can i trust you? you were trying to kill me last night, remember?" yes, he did in fact try to hunt down this beautiful creature. but now he wants to help. 

"it's to set the record straight! i apologize for trying to hurt you, i promise i'll to help." he was sincere; san could tell, his eyes had a sense of guilt in them and his aura explained he was being sincere too. 

"very well then. i shall bring you to my friend, but no funny buisness; if you're lying to me i'll have your head." the fox proclaimed. his serious tone sent shivers down wooyoungs spine, all he could do was nod. 

while walking to san' friend, wooyoung noticed how slim the fox was. wooyoung never had seen such a beautiful man, let alone creature. "why did you act so desprate when you thought i would kill you, but once i said i was going to help you, your entire attitude changed...why was that?" san turned around, walking backwards in the process. "hmm, maybe to scare you?" a mischievious grin was plastered onto san' face. "you're quite a fox aren't you?" wooyoung softly smiled, a chuckle escaped san' lisp, his tail wagging from side to side. "what can i say? i am an artic fox, aren't i?" he had a point there.

after some more talking the teo arrived at their destination. san knocked on the door softly. "yunho? it's me san, i'm coming in." and with that he opened tje door; he let wooyoung in first and closed the door behind them. 

the room wasn't thay big. there was a kitchen further down the room, a rug om the floor with bright pastel colors, a coffee table set ontop of it and a bed, where a rather large man was laying on. he was under the blankets and coughed. "hey there san, who's your friend?" yunho asked. "oh uhm, my name is wooyoung! jung wooyoung, it's nice to meet you!" yunho smiled fondly at him. "nice to meet you wooyoung, my name is yunho. i apologize you have to meet me in such a state." yunho sat up in his bed as he introduced himself. "oh, it's totally fine i don't mind!"

silence filled the room but was quickly interrupted by non other then san. "wooyoung is here to help, he's human! he can being you food and water." san explained."that is very kind of you wooyoung, thank you." 

2 months has passed after wooyoung's offer, the fox and the human seemingly getting closer and closer with each other. so much so that wooyoung started to catch feelings for the man. yunho was also getting better and better, he still couldn't do much but he enjoyed the two's company a lot. during the 2 months, wooyoung has met a lot of san' friends. 

first theres hongjoong, the forests keeper; he was a nymph. then there was seonghwa, he met seonghwa at the same time he met hongjoong, the two malea being married and seonghwa greeting wooyoung with open arms. seonghwa was a demon that lived here, he didn't seem much of one though, he was caring and loving while hongjoong was strict but of course also loving.

there's also jongho, the son of the two. he was a young and bright boy, he was very lucky to have those two as his parents. jongho was human just like wooyoung, but he was abondened when he was a baby, found deep inside the forest when hongjoong was patrolling. the two husbands took it up on themselves to take care of the boy. 

yeosang was a witch, and also san' closests friend. the witch was sweet yet playful. he liked to play tricks on jongho once a while. the two fell in love shortky after knowing one another and have been together for 3 years now. 

mingi was yunho's husband. the two met when mingi was practising some spells on his fathers request. the tall boy was rather clumsy but he's very sweet, he cares for yunho uncontrolibally. you can feel those two's love from miles away. 

another month passed, san and wooyoung were both sitting on the grass, goofing about whatever. wooyoung made a rathet unfunny joke, which made san poke his sides; shortly after a tickle fight enrupted between the two.

"p-please stop, hahaha! it hurts! wooyoung my sides hurt!" wooyoung stopped at the request of his crush. he loomed above san staring into his eyes as san was catching his breath.

"you're beautiful." san blushed at the sudden confession, he brought up his hands to hide his face in emberassment. "hey, let me see you san." san shook his head; a mumbled no came from his lips. wooyoung grabbed san' wrist. he pushed them aside. san' arms now resting above his head; wooyoung held them there. 

"can i kiss you?" san' blush deepend. he slowly nodded a yes. wooyoung's head was inching closer, san closed his eyes and felt soft lips meet his own. the kiss was electrifying yet sweet. there was no lust or desperation in it, it was just a kiss of pure adoration and love. wooyoung slowly pulled away, his eyes meeting that of san. 

"hi." 

"hello" 

"san, will you be my partner for life?" with bravery in his voice wooyoung proclaimed his love. "i like you a lot, so it would be an honour." 

"yes, i like you too wooyoung." 

the two kissed again, it was deeper this time but still very sweet. 

they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the rushed ending!! i just REALLY wanted to finish this 💔💔💔 also yunho is a bear hybrid and mingi is a racoon hybrid 😼 mostly of the creatures are hybrids


End file.
